You Are My Sunshine
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Perjuangan Sasuke untuk merebut kembali hati Naruto - Males bikin summary, kalau mau langsung baca aja. Warning : Lemon (dibawah umur dilarang masuk!) NaruFemSasu


**(Warning : mengandung lemon, untuk yang belum berumur mohon keluar dari fic ini!)**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Warning : Lemon, Typo(s), OOC, dan hal-hal Gaje lainnya**

**You Are My Sunshine**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Mata Naruto menyipit saat pandangannya melihat sosok Sasuke yang datang pada pesta malam ini dengan menggandeng tangan Neji mesra. Kedatangan Sasuke yang merupakan seorang model papan atas, menyedot semua perhatian tamu pesta. Penampilannya malam ini begitu memesona, rambut raven panjangnya dia buat sanggul kecil di atas tengkuk, gaun malam warna hitamnya bergemerisik setiap kali dia berjalan. Sasuke hanya memakai make up sederhana untuk mempercantik penampilannya malam ini. Jika dinilai dari angka satu hingga sepuluh, maka nilai penampilan Sasuke adalah sepuluh plus.

Napas Naruto begitu memburu, hatinya begitu panas karena melihat mantan kekasihnya bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain saat ini. Naruto dengan cepat menghabiskan isi gelasnya dan mengisi kembali dengan champagne. Dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di ruangan ini, dia memerlukan udara segar. Naruto membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju keluar balkon untuk menenangkan diri.

"Mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura manja sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto.

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Naruto. Sakura bisa menangkap nada dingin pada suara Naruto saat ini. "Aku temani yah!" Bujuk Sakura. Naruto dengan tegas melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pinggangnya. "Tidak perlu, aku ingin sendiri." Dan dia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdecak marah.

"Aku pasti mendapatkanmu Naruto." Gumamnya lirih.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke memandang Sakura dingin, sementara Sakura menatapnya tidak suka. Setelah itu Sakura segera bergabung bersama Karin dan yang lain untuk menikmati pesta yang akan berlangsung hingga dini hari nanti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita cari Gaara." Sahut Sasuke.

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan menembus para tamu, yang masih menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kagum dan ingin tahu. Bagaimanapun merupakan suatu hal yang langka bisa melihat Sasuke yang merupakan model wanita papan atas, berjalan berdampingan bersama Neji yang notabennya merupakan seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

Yang para tamu lain dan Naruto tidak ketahui adalah, Sasuke datang bersama Neji atas permintaan Gaara yang sebenarnya adalah kekasih Neji. Mereka pasangan sesama jenis, Gaara takut jika hubungannya dengan Neji diketahui publik, maka hal itu akan mempengaruhi karir Neji saat ini.

Gaara bahkan tidak memberitahu sahabatnya yaitu Naruto mengenai hubungannya dengan Neji. Jadi wajar jika sekarang Naruto cemburu melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Neji, karena tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke setuju datang bersama Neji ke pesta karena dia yakin akan bertemu dengan Naruto di pesta malam ini. Rasanya tidak lucu, jika Naruto melihat dirinya datang ke pesta seorang diri. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke memiliki harga diri tinggi. Dia tidak mau Naruto tahu jika dunianya begitu gelap, setelah hubungannya berakhir dengan Naruto. Ya, bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah sinar mataharinya. Yang menyinari kehidupannya yang begitu kaku dan dingin.

Sasuke dan Neji berjalan menuju tempat Gaara berdiri saat ini. Dengan cepat Neji memberikan ciuman mesra pada Gaara, hingga Sabaku muda itu tersipu malu.

"Kau gila Neji, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?" Tukas Gaara, sementara Neji hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan malas. "Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian berdua." Katanya, selang beberapa langkah Sasuke kembali berbalik menatap keduanya dan berkata kembali. "Cari tempat yang aman jika kalian ingin bermesraan!" Tukasnya dingin. Sementara Neji hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Gaara tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

Di balkon, Naruto kembali mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dengan cepat. Sesekali dia menyerapah, dan menatap bulan yang bersinar sangat terang malam ini. "Seharusnya malam ini terasa sangat indah, karenamu, bukan begitu?" Katanya pada sang rembulan. "Tapi, bagiku malam ini begitu kelam. Kamu mau tahu kenapa?" Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat gelas pada udara kosong. "Karena, wanita yang kucintai malah datang bersama teman dekatku." Tambahnya lagi.

Naruto kembali menenggak champagne dalam gelasnya dalam sekali tenggak dan mengisinya kembali.

"Kamu sudah mabuk Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mabuk Shika," kilahnya.

"Apa karena Sasuke?"

Naruto berdecak dan menghela napas tajam. "Tidak perlu dibahas Shika, lebih baik kita menikmati sisa malam ini!" Serunya sambil mendetingkan gelas miliknya ke gelas milik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku seorang Namikaze Naruto malam ini. "Cinta memang merepotkan," tukas Shikamaru lirih.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke memasuki toilet yang saat ini kosong. Baru saja Sasuke menutup salah satu bilik, saat didengarnya suara seorang wanita yang tertawa begitu puas. Sasuke mengenal dengan baik suara wanita tersebut, dan menahan diri lebih lama di dalam bilik tersebut agar tidak perlu bertemu dengan si empunya suara.

"Aku tidak percaya kamu melakukan semua itu untuk mendapatkan Naruto!" Kata Karin sambil menatap wajahnya pada sebuah cerimin besar yang ada di dalam toilet tersebut.

Sakura terkikik dan menjawab. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun, asal Naruto bisa kumiliki."

Di dalam bilik, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. 'Dasar wanita gatal!' Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Aku lihat Sasuke datang bersama Neji malam ini, jadi apa benar hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berakhir?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura yakin. "Sasuke melihat Naruto-kun tidur satu ranjang bersamaku. Siapa yang tidak marah, jika melihat kekasihmu tidur dengan wanita lain."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, hingga Naruto mabuk seperti itu?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku masukkan obat ke dalam minumannya, agar rencanaku berjalan sempurna."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu memberitahu Sasuke agar datang ke Hotel?" Tanya Karin lagi penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sakura memoleskan lipstik ke bibirnya dan merapihkannya untuk terakhir kali. "Aku meminta bantuan seorang teman untuk mengirim email teror pada Sasuke, mengatakan jika Naruto pergi keluar bersama seorang wanita."

"Dan Sasuke percaya?"

"Tentu saja dia percaya, buktinya dia mendatangi Hotel tempatku menjebak Naruto." Jawab Sakura dengan seringai jahat.

"Lalu apa yang kamu katakan pada Naruto saat dia melihatmu satu ranjang dengannya?"

"Aku bilang kami berdua mabuk, dan aku juga tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi." Sakura tertawa menatap Karin. "Aktingku saat itu begitu bagus Karin, Naruto terlalu polos. Dia begitu saja percaya pada tipu muslihatku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak berteriak. Dia ingat saat dia menampar Naruto keras, dan tidak mau mendengarkan semua penjelasan kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto bahkan berlutut berjam-jam di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke untuk meminta maaf, tapi Sasuke malah menyikapinya tanpa rasa iba sedikit pun. Rasa sakit hati dan cemburu terlalu menguasainya saat itu, hingga membutakan mata hatinya.

"Kalau kamu memang menyukai Naruto, kenapa kamu menolaknya ketika kita masih SMA dulu?" Lagi-lagi Karin bertanya heran.

"Ya ampun Karin, mana aku tahu jika Naruto bisa berubah menjadi begitu tampan seperti sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu jika Naruto merupakan putra bungsu dari klan Namikaze. Jika aku tahu, tentu aku tidak akan pernah menolaknya." Jawab Sakura santai.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dengan kasar dia membuka pintu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari jika kebohongannya telah terbongkar menjadi kelu. Sementara Karin menutup mulut dengan tangannya, takut akan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Plakk, tangan kanan Sasuke mendarat dengan keras di pipi Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap horor Sasuke yang menatapnya marah dan penuh kebencian.

"Berani sekali kamu melakukan hal kotor seperti itu," desis Sasuke tajam. "Jika kamu berani mendekati Naruto lagi, aku pastikan hidupmu akan menderita Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri tanpa berkata apa pun, Sakura yakin jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sebagai putri dari klan Uchiha, bukan sesuatu hal sulit untuk Sasuke jika ingin menghancurkan seseorang.

Sasuke terus berjalan, mencari sosok Naruto di tengah meriahnya suasana pesta malam ini. Sasuke tidak mengidahkan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, menemukan Naruto. Ketidak percayaannya pada Naruto, menyebabkan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin selama lima tahun, berakhir begitu saja tiga minggu yang lalu.

Hampir saja Sasuke putus asa, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Naruto. Dia sudah menanggalkan harga dirinya, bertanya pada tiap tamu, siapa tahu diantara mereka ada yang melihat Naruto, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melihat Shikamaru berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, menahan berat badan Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mabuk saat ini. Dengan tergesa, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Naruto kenapa Shika?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Dia mabuk, aku akan mengantar dia pulang." Jawab Shikamaru yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya," sahut Sasuke. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kamu yakin?" Tanya Shikamaru, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan napas dengan keras. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Sekarang, Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport hitam milik Naruto sementara Naruto duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Dengan susah payah, Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto masuk dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur milik Naruto, dengan bantuan security apartemen tentunya. Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan tatapan rindu.

Dengan lembut dia mengecup bibir Naruto, dia bisa merasakan rasa champagne yang masih tertinggal di mulut Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai membuka dasi, jas dan kemeja yang masih dikenakan oleh Naruto. Sasuke terkesiap saat melihat perut sixpack Naruto, serta kulit tan-nya yang saat ini mengilat karena keringat.

Sasuke mengganti gaun yang masih dikenakannya dengan kemeja putih milik Naruto yang begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Sasuke membawa baskom berisi air hangat untuk me-lap tubuh Naruto, agar dia bisa nyaman tidur malam ini.

Perlahan, Sasuke me-lap tubuh bagian atas Naruto. Sesekali, Sasuke menyusuri dada bidang Naruto hingga jari-jarinya berhenti tepat di atas pusar Naruto.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke lembut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke segera memakaikan kaos pada Naruto, dan mulai membuka ikat pinggang serta celana yang dikenakan Naruto. Sasuke memalingkan wajah karena malu saat melakukannya. Dan mendesah lega saat dia berhasil melakukannya. Setelah itu, Sasuke menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Naruto dan ikut berbaring dengan nyaman di sampingnya. "Oyasuminasai," lirihnya lembut dan mengecup Naruto lagi, memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dengan tangan mungilnya dan memejamkan mata.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan memijit dahinya ringan, saat rasa sakit menerpanya pagi ini. Diliriknya meja digital miliknya, yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. 'Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat dia bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto mandi dengan air dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa berat pada kepalanya saat ini. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuat secangkir kopi, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Sasuke berada di dapurnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto datar, sambil menghempaskan diri di atas kursi makan.

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto. "Kamu sudah bangun," Sasuke membawa nampan dan meletakkannya di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke mengecup Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto begitu kaget dibuatnya.

"Makanlah, itu bubur gandum dan teh hangat. Itu semua bisa mengurangi sakit karena mabuk." Tukas Sasuke lembut, sambil menyesap kopi miliknya.

Dalam keheningan, Naruto menghabiskan bubur gandum dan teh yang disiapkan oleh Sasuke untuknya. Setelah selesai, dia menatap Sasuke dingin dan berkata. "Kamu yang membawaku pulang?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, sekarang lebih baik kamu pulang Suke." Tukasnya lagi seraya meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali.

Sasuke mengejarnya dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras. "Kenapa bersikap dingin padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu tidak kembali pada kekasih barumu?" Kata Naruto balik bertanya. Sasuke mendesah dan menjawab. "Neji bukan kekasihku, dia kekasih Gaara." Jawaban Sasuke kontan membuat Naruto kaget dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Jangan berbohong!" Desis Naruto.

"Aku tidak bohong, mereka sudah berkencan hampir satu tahun. Mereka menutupinya demi karir Neji." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

Naruto duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, dan kemudian kembali memijit dahinya. Kenyataan yang baru saja dia dengar membuat sakit kepalanya kembali. 'Bagaimana mungkin Gaara menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku juga mengetahui hal ini, baru akhir-akhir ini. Saat aku tidak sengaja melihat Neji dan Gaara berciuman dengan mesra di ruang ganti. Aku juga terkejut-"

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?" Potong Naruto tajam.

Sasuke harus sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya, biasanya Naruto selalu bersikap sangat manis padanya. Bahkan terkadang Sasuke lah yang selalu bersikap tak acuh, ternyata rasanya begitu sakit saat orang yang kita cintai bersikap tak acuh pada kita. Sasuke duduk di pangkuan Naruto sementara kedua lengannya dia kalungkan pada leher Naruto.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke menguncinya erat. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Desis Naruto marah.

"Maafkan aku," tukas Sasuke menatap lurus iris shappire Naruto. "Maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu, aku benar-benar menyesal." Lanjutnya lagi. "Jadilah kekasihku kembali." Katanya setengah memohon.

Dalam hati, Naruto bersorak mendengarnya. Tapi dia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. Bagaimanapun sangat sulit untuk bisa membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana ya," kata Naruto pura-pura malas. "Setelah putus darimu, aku baru tahu jika banyak wanita cantik di-"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong, karena Sasuke mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Setelah keduanya hampir kehabisan napas, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, sementara matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Naruto. "Aku akan memotong alat kelaminmu, jika kamu berani memilih wanita lain!" Tukas Sasuke tajam lalu mencium Naruto lagi.

Naruto menyeringai, baru kali ini Sasuke bersikap begitu possesive terhadapnya. Dengan senang hati, Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. Lidah mereka saling beradu, masing-masing ingin mencicipi rasa dari pasangannya. Melepaskan semua rindu yang mereka simpan di hati masing-masing. Sasuke mendesah diantara ciuman mereka, membuat Naruto senang dibuatnya.

Naruto menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja Sasuke dan mengelus kulit punggung Sasuke yang terasa sangat halus. Naruto terkesiap saat mendapati Sasuke tidak mengenakan bra di balik kemejanya.

"Tidak ada bra Suke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia malah berusaha meloloskan kaos yang saat ini dipakai Naruto dan tersenyum saat usahanya itu berhasil. Sasuke mencium wajah Naruto, dari kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, mulut hingga dagu Naruto.

Sementara itu, jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan jejak panas setelahnya. Tubuh Naruto menegang, saat Sasuke menciumi kedua putingnya, menyesap dan sesekali menggigitnya. Ciuman Sasuke terus turun ke perutnya, sesaat lidahnya bermain-main di pusar Naruto. Sementara tangannya sibuk membuka celana dan boxer Naruto.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat Sasuke menciumi kejantanannya dengan mesra, mengulum serta menjilatnya. Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sensasi yang diterima oleh tubuhnya saat ini. Naruto mengeluh panjang saat dirasakan dirinya mencapai puncak. "Minggir Suke, aku akan keluar!" Seru Naruto, tapi terlambat karena cairan itu keluar sebelum Sasuke sempat menghindar.

Napas Naruto begitu memburu, pandangan matanya nanar menatap Sasuke. Naruto segera duduk dan membersihkan Sasuke dari cairan miliknya dengan menggunakan tissu. "Maaf," kata Naruto lembut. "Aku tidak mengira akan keluar secepat itu. Lagi pula darimana kamu mempelajari semua itu Suke?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto membersihkan dirinya. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan video porno milik Itachi-nii dan menontonnya." Jawab Sasuke malu.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Itachi-nii," sahut Naruto sambil menyeringai. Setelah selesai, Naruto dengan cepat membuka kemeja Sasuke dan membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas kasur. "Sekarang giliranku untuk memanjakanmu," tukas Naruto lembut di telinga Sasuke penuh dengan janji sensual.

Naruto segera melancarkan serangannya, dijilatnya daun telinga Sasuke, kemudian digigitnya kecil hingga Sasuke menggeliat kegelian. Tangan Naruto tidak dibiarkan menganggur, tangan kirinya dia pakai untuk memanjakan payudara kiri Sasuke. Dia menangkup payudara yang seputih susu itu dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya memelintir dan menarik-narik puncak payudara Sasuke hingga mengeras sempurna.

Sementara itu, bibir Naruto terus turun ke pangkal leher Sasuke, terus turun ke tulang belikatnya dan meninggalkan bercak merah pada payudara kanan Sasuke. Naruto mengulum payudara Sasuke dengan keras, menyesapnya layaknya seorang bayi. Sasuke melengkungkan tubuhnya, tidak tahan akan sensasi yang diberikan Naruto saat ini. Sasuke bahkan menjambak rambut pirang Naruto dengan keras, menahannya agar kepala Naruto tetap di sana.

Naruto menyeringai puas saat mendengar desahan tertahan dari mulut Sasuke. Dia melepaskan puncak payudara Sasuke dengan keras, Sasuke menatapnya memohon tanpa kata agar Naruto tidak berhenti dengan pekerjaannya. Naruto mengerti akan isyarat itu, dengan cekatan dia melakukan hal yang sama pada payudara Sasuke yang sebelah kiri.

Setelah puas bermain-main di payudara Sasuke, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perut rata Sasuke. Meninggalkan beberapa bercak disana, sebelum akhirnya turun untuk menggoda daerah kewanitaan Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana dalam renda berwarna hitam.

Dia membuka kedua kaki Sasuke dengan lembut, agar dirinya mendapatkan akses untuk mebelai daerah kewanitaan Sasuke ini. Dengan panas Naruto menciumi puncak kewanitaan Sasuke, hingga Naruto bisa merasakan jika celana dalam Sasuke basah karena cairan kewanitaannya.

Naruto membuka celana dalam Sasuke, hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tanpa ragu, Naruto segera memanjakannya kembali. Sasuke menggelinjang resah dibuatnya, berkali-kali dia meneriakkan nama Naruto. Jari-jarinya menggenggam erat seprai, mencoba untuk bertahan dari serangan Naruto.

Sasuke terkesiap saat merasakan lidah panas Naruto memasuki dirinya. "Hentikan Naruto!" Pintanya begitu lirih, wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini karena malu. Tapi Naruto tidak berhenti, kedua tangan Naruto menahan pangkal paha Sasuke agar tetap terbuka untuknya. Sesekali dia menggigit daerah kewanitaan Sasuke, dan menciumnya dengan keras. Naruto bahkan menelan dan membersihkan cairan kewanitaan Sasuke yang keluar akibat perbuatannya.

Naruto merangkak ke atas dan mencium Sasuke dalam. Hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa aneh cairan tubuh miliknya dari mulut Naruto. Naruto berbisik. "Pertama kali pasti akan terasa sakit," katanya. "Kalau kamu mau, aku akan menghentikannya sekarang juga."

Sasuke menggeleng dan menangkup wajah Naruto. "Lakukan," pinta Sasuke. "Aku tak peduli akan rasa sakitnya." Naruto tersenyum, dan memasukkan dua buah jarinya pada tubuh Sasuke, hingga dia terkesiap kaget. "Sepertinya kamu sudah siap Suke," katanya lalu mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan cepat.

Sasuke menjerit karenanya, karena ternyata rasanya benar-benar sakit dan tidak nyaman. Selama lima tahun hubungan mereka, dia selalu menolak saat Naruto menginginkannya. Jadi hal ini merupakan kali pertama untuknya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, sementara air matanya mulai menetes keluar.

"Maaf," tukas Naruto lembut. Sasuke menggeleng dan menjawab lirih. "Bergeraklah!" Pintanya.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto segera menggerakkan tubuhnya kembail. Perlahan pada awalnya, tapi setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai menikmatinya dia pun mulai menaikkan tempo percintaannya.

Mereka terus bergerak, Sasuke melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk merapat lebih dekat. Sementara bibir mereka terus bercumbudengan panas, hingga bibir Sasuke bengkak dibuatnya. Dan beberapa lama kemudian mereka pun mencapai puncak, meneriakkan nama pasangannya bersama-sama. Naruto menumpahkan semua cairannya di dalam tubuh Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tubuh Naruto ambruk menimpa tubuh mungil itu, peluh terus menetes dari kedua tubuh mereka, napas mereka begitu cepat. Tapi wajah keduanya begitu puas.

"Aku menumpahkan semuanya dalam tubuhmu Suke." Tukas Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Naruto dari dahinya. "Tidak masalah."

"Bagaimana jika kamu hamil?"

"Memangnya kamu tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menggeleng dan menciumi buku-buku jari Sasuke. "Bukan itu maksudku, aku akan menikahimu saat ini juga jika itu memungkinkan. Maksudku bagaimana dengan karirmu."

Sasuke mendesah lega. "Itu bukan masalah, aku memang sudah ingin berhenti. Aku sudah berumur dua puluh delapan tahun Naruto. Aku ingin beralih dengan membuka rumah modeku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku berharap kamu hamil Suke, kita akan segera menikah, membeli rumah baru yang cukup besar untuk kita dan anak-anak kita. Dan aku yakin, kamu akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik nantinya."

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke bahagia.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berguling hingga sekarang dia duduk di atas perut Naruto. Sasuke memicingkan mata saat menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Berapa orang wanita yang pernah kamu tiduri sebelum bertemu denganku?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sedikit tercekat. Dia bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari kekasihnya saat ini.

"Siapa yang paling hebat?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Itu semua masa lalu Suke, sekarang hanya ada kamu."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan berbisik dengan sensual. "Aku akan membuatmu melupakan mereka semua!"

Dan hari ini pun masih berlangsung begitu panjang bagi keduanya.

**FIN**

**Udah author publish yah ceritanya. Menurut minna, aneh nggak sih ceritanya? Alurnya memang sengaja dibuat cepat, karena author hanya ingin buat cerita ini jadi oneshot doang.**

**Belakangan ini, author lagi stres berat karena pekerjaan. Jadi belum ada mood untuk nulis dua cerita author yang lain.**

**Jika cerita oneshot ini begitu jelek, maafkanlah dan mohon maklum.**

**Thank you untuk yang sudah bersedia baca.**

**Jaa ne...**


End file.
